


What To Think, Not How

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Carolina Hurricanes, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's not sure where he picked it up, but Parker wants to be a figure skater now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Think, Not How

Eric’s not really sure where he went wrong.

When Parker was two he and his mom got a divorce and Eric started dating Jeff. When Jeff moved in Parker was ecstatic, he wouldn’t leave Jeff alone for days, asking him to play with him and read him stories and color and bathe him. A year after they moved in together they got married and 9 months after that they had their second son Levi.

Now Parker’s 5 and most kids around this age can start playing hockey with a smaller team. Eric started planning way back in June which team he was going to try and get Parker on. He was all excited his son was finally going to start skating besides the few times he and Jeff would take him and Levi.

But the day Eric and Jeff were supposed to take him for his registration he comes up to Eric in the kitchen and breaks his heart.

“I wanna be a figure skater.”

He has no idea where the hell he got that idea. Until he really thinks about it and remembers Jeff used to figure skate.

Jackass

He and Parker postpone registration day and decide they’ll go Sunday before their practice instead. He doesn’t say anything to Jeff at first because he knows he’ll start his whole argument about how boys can figure skate if girls can play hockey. He decides instead he’ll just lie to Parker and sign him up for hockey instead and when he realizes he likes it more he’ll thank Eric later.

Besides, Jeff has another son he can corrupt with his damn twirls and spins anyways. And Levi seems like he would care if he did.

So he takes Parker to the sign up day down at the rink and he picks a number and they give Eric a practice schedule. They only play a game on the last day, since there pretty young kids and most of them don’t even know how to balance on skates yet. Parker seems really excited and then they get in the car and he’s looking at his #12 jersey and then at Eric.

“Where’s my figure skating stuff?”

Eric girps the steering wheel a little tighter. What the hell is he going to say now? Then he thinks of a perfect idea “The class was full this year. You’ll have to do that next year kiddo sorry.”

Parker seems to understand and goes back to looking at his jersey happily.

Eric thinks he’s finally dropped it but when he gets out of the shower after practice and Jeff is staring at him angrily he assumes he’s in trouble. Jeff however doesn’t say anything until they get home. He even ignores him in the car. But when they get inside the front door, before he’s even relived the nanny he looks seconds away from hitting him.

“Why did you tell Parker that figure skating classes were canceled this year?”

“I didn’t say they were canceled I said they were full!”

Jeff snorts “Like they would be full. Why is it such a big fucking deal to you?”

“I just wanted him to play hockey.”

“Why can’t he play both?”

“Because, it’s just weird okay! I’ve never met a boy, besides you, who liked to figure skating instead of play hockey. And you had lots of sisters so I can’t really blame you. Boys should play hockey because it’ll teach him to be tough, figure skating won’t.” Eric confesses

“Well to bad. I’m putting him in it and if he changes his mind he can drop it. He’s not a wuss just because he figure skates.”

“How come you won’t stop pushing it on our kids? Would you rather be figure skater or something?”

Jeff makes a confused face “This wasn’t my idea. Parker saw it on CBC one day when we were waiting for Hockey Night in Canada to start and said it looked fun. So I told him he could try a figure skating class and he got all excited.”

Eric makes a eerie face. He didn’t expect his son to take to something like that. But if it’s really what he wants he knows he should let him try it at least.

The first day of Parker’s figure skating Eric brings Levi because Jeff is going to Elias’s baby shower. Levi keeps happily tapping on the glass while the teacher gets the girls, and his son, ready to begin. He smiles when Levi starts gurgling ‘Go Canes’ in his sweet little baby voice. Maybe he’ll be his hockey son.

Parker looks like he’s really enjoying the class. He’s doing really good at the moves there doing to, and every time he gets a chance he turns to wave at Eric. He skates a lot better than the other girls but it’s probably because of his hockey roots.

After the practice he shows Eric his sticker for good work and brags about it to Levi who could care less. While Eric undoes his skates one of the girls from his class comes over with her mom and asks Parker how he learned to skate so well.

“I learned from hockey. I’m a hockey player too! Just like my step dad Jeff!” He tells her. Eric smiles. He’s glad Jeff has so much good influence on his boys. He’ll thank him later with a blow job.

Levi keeps shouting ‘Go Canes’ while there at Parkers hockey practice and after one of the boys let Levi play with his stick, which he runs around with screeching as loud as possible. Definitely got some Jordan in him.

Parker tells his mom all about his hockey and skating after when she picks him up that night. She seems kind of confused when he talks about his figure skating but Eric explains after that he saw it on TV and wanted to try it.

“Didn’t Jeff figure skate?” She asks grabbing Parkers bags as there about to leave

“Yeah, but it’s not like it’s that weird. It’s probably a great way to pick up ladies really.” He says with a laugh.

And it’s somewhat true because Parker can’t seem to get rid of the girls at practice next week.


End file.
